


Up From the Ashes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE 2017, Other, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Relationship Negotiation, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: -- uranianUmbra [UU] started trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] --UU: hUllo! i hope i'm not distUrbing yoU?UU: i don't think we have talked like this before, so jUst in case, this is calliope! ^u^ i Used to be a cherUb.GA: Ah You Are The Muse Of Space OneGA: Not The Horrible OneUU: ^U^ hahaha! yes, yoU are qUite correct.UU: he *is* pretty horrible. i feel i shoUld apologize in advance for what i'm aboUt to ask yoU, even if yoU decline, becaUse my brother is a pain merely to contemplate as it is.GA: Rest Assured I Will Not Hold A Grudge Over Merely Having To Contemplate The Existence Of An Unpleasant PersonGA: If I Were The Kind Of Person Who Did My Contact List Would Be A Whole Lot EmptierGA: And My Life More Boring Though At Least Probably Simpler I SupposeGA: And Less AggravatingGA: UmGA: Ask Away





	Up From the Ashes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up From the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211683) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Up%20from%20the%20Ashes.mp3) | 45:28 | 62.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds%20\(round%202\).m4b) | 1:10:53 | 33.2 MB  
  
### Music

 _Ship of Sleep and Remorse_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

 **Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
